big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Narwhals: A Joe Moraliste Story
I don’t really have anything to say, just read the story Part 1 Chapter 1 - The Narwhals Somewhere across the galaxy, a spaceship flew through hyperspace to its destination. in the backseat, a blocky guy in a T-shirt tapped on a tablet, playing a video game. The pilot, a narwhal, turned around. "LOL-Boss, put that thing away. I don't want to tell you again." The guy just ignored him. The narwhal tried again. "LOL-Boss." The guy then said something that couldn't be typed here. Everyone in the ship went, "WHOA LANGUAGE!" “LOL-Boss! Do not use that language in this ship!” the narwhal chewed the guy out ”I’m LOL-Boss.” the guy scoffed ”That’s it,“ the narwhal said He reached over into the seat LOL-Boss was sitting in, and snatched his tablet away. The narwhal opened a cabinet and dropped the tablet in there. “You’re not getting that back until your attitude improves, mister!” the narwhal pointed at LOL-Boss LB (LOL-Boss) ignored him, and stared out his window, at the endless, dark, space. An alarm started to blare, and red lights flashed over the interior of the spaceship. ”Answer it! Answer it!” a kitten demanded. The narwhal pushed a red button on a bar, and a voice came through a speaker. ”Help! P-please help! We’re being attackedzhehdusjfuwodo” Static came out, then the voice came on again. ”The Srellorts are attacking! Narwhals!“ Static boomed, and a creaky voice came on. ”Helpppppp!“ The tape ended, and something beeped on their radar. ”It’s a distress call from Planet Nup! We’ll have to supersonic warp over there.” the narwhal clarified. Narwhal typed a few numbers into a keyboard, and they were off. The ship hurled through a blue vortex. Heavy winds blew onto the ship, but it didn’t stop. Finally, the vortex disappeared, and they were at a planet. There were ships in the atmosphere, and they could see large explosions. Even from space! They zoomed in onto the planet, and there was lasers being fired from every direction. Narwhal turned to the group, who all were sitting in the backseat. ”Alright, guys. Kittehz, you’ll get that group of Srellorts, an-“ ”WOOHOO!” Kittehz shouted, and jumped out of the ship with two big guns. Narwhal sighed. “Just... follow her.” The rest of the team jumped out, meanwhile, Narwhal was trying to find a place to park. Kittehz shot two buff Srellorts in the face, making them fall backwards. One of the Narwhals, named Minihyugen, discarded his Santa suit, jumped up into the air, and used his big, muscular, fist to drop down on a group of small Srellorts. Mechanical Parts splattered everywhere. One of the others, Pazy, pulled out a frickin’ katana, and sliced an incoming Srellort. A group of mini Srellorts came up behind him, and tackled him to the ground. They were about to tear through him, until Narwhal came out of nowhere, and used his laser guns to disintegrate them. Narwhal pressed a button on his wrist bracelet, and a Titanistone suit came over his body. Narwhal’s suit glove transformed into a Plasma Cannon, and he exploded a large group of Srellorts. ”Boom goes the dynamite! Or, cannon.” Narwhal joked The rest of the Narwhals looked at him, and cringed. Suddenly, alarms blared all across the planet. Several bomb ships were moving in to destroy all life on the planet. Narwhal pressed a button on his wrist communicator, and spoke to it. ”This is Narwhal, bomb ships are moving into the Planet. Get back to the ship now, Narwhals.” Narwhal announced to the other guardians. Pazy, Minihyugen, and Kittehz all dropped what they were doing and dashed for the ship along with Narwhal. Meanwhile, LOL-Boss lazily strolled to it. Narwhal jumped into a open door of the Big Narwhal (ship name), and ran over to the driver’s seat, and inserted the keys. The Big Narwhal gasped and sputtered, but finally started up. Pazy jumped in, and slid into his seat. Kittehz did a flip into her seat, and Minihyugen just walked over and sat in it. He inflated his santa suit and got dressed in it. ”Why do you guys have to be so extra?” Minihyugen asked, but Pazy and Kittehz ignored him. LOL-Boss was barely close to the ship, and the bombs dropped. “God dammit...” Pazy mumbled to himself, she ran over to LOL-Boss, picked him up, and took a mad dash for the Big Narwhal. Pazy threw LOL-Boss in, and jumped in himself. Kittehz closed the door behind him. Narwhal shot the ship up, and they were out of the atmosphere. Nuclear clouds covered the planet as they flew away. ”LOL-Boss, you could’ve gotten us killed!” Pazy scolded him ”Yeah. Ever since we got you that stupid tablet, you’ve been acting like a total douche!” Kittehz added ”MEEP! MEEP! MEEP! MEEP!” Alarms blared across the ship. The ship did a 360, to see a giant Srellort attempting their ship! ”Minihyugen, Kittehz, go into the defense quadrons.” Narwhal commanded Minihyugen and Kittehz stood up, and speedwalked over to a door. Kittehz opened it and stepped in, and Minihyugen followed. Two hatchets were on the floor. They led to the defense quadrons. Kittehz climbed into one and Minihyugen climbed into the other. Two fighter jets dropped from below the Big Narwhal, and they were off. Chapter 2 - An Uninvited Guest As Kittehz and Minihyugen flew away from the planet, a nearby ship was watching them. "I have you right where I want you." Someone inside the ship said. He press the button. This activated a bright yellow being that began to attract Kittehz and Minihyugen near the ship. "Ahh......fudge fricks!" Kittehz said. "A tractor beam!". Both ships got pulled into some sort of an airlock room. The duo got out to see a figure standing near them. He was dressed in a black and red jumpsuit, and a helmet with a visor that concealed his eyes. “Who the heck are you?” Minihyugen asked "Call me Dorian Domanex," he replied ”I want to make a deal. You see that Rellort out there? I control that. All the Srellorts? I control them. Now, you will give me your Titanistone Engine.” Dorian continued ”Or what?” Kittehz scoffed ”The Mega Rellort will swallow that ship along with your friends.” Dorian threatened Kittehz and Minihyugen stood in silence, thinking. What were they going to do? The Titanistone Engine powered The Big Narwhal. Suddenly, BAM! Narwhal had charged The Big Narwhal at Dorian's ship. The airlock door gave in, and it opened. Kittehz and Minihyugen were sucked out into space. Narwhal opened the Big Narwhal’s doors, and Pazy kept it open. The vaccum of space was strong, but Pazy was stronger. Narwhal charged the ship towards Kittehz and Minihyugen, and swung it sideways. They both rammed into the inside of the ship. ”Go... GO!” Kittehz wheezed Narwhal pressed a big white button, and the ship zoomed into hyperspace. Dorian was watching, and tracking. "Thanks for saving us!" Minihyugen said. "Don't thank me yet." Narwhal said. "Look!" They looked in the mirror to see Dorian's ship was right behind theirs. "On it!" Kittehz said. as she went down the ladder and armed the turrets. A cannon popped out at the bottom of Dorian's ship. The turrets aimed for it, but when the bullets hit, a tube came out and the bullets went into it. After the turrets were out of ammo, the nose of Dorian’s ship folded, and a big mini gun popped out. It started to spin. Kittehz came out of the turret, and warned everybody in the ship. ”Hold on!” She shouted The minigun started to fire at The Big Narwhal, and their Titanistone shield broke. The ship started to smoke, and their engine busted. The ship fell out of the hyperspace tunnel, and Dorian’s ship kept going through. ”Kriff!” Dorian shouted in anger. The Big Narwhal was heading directly to a blue and white planet. It entered it’s atmosphere, and it they saw a big city. They skimmed the top of a building, and a tiny chunk fell into the street. Luckily, that was the only damage they had done. The Big Narwhal crashed into the outskirts of it, and it’s emergency systems kicked in. It ejected the Narwhals out of ship, and self destructed. Narwhal stood up, and brushed himself off. “Uh, I’ll scan the ship for problems once the smoke clears.” The smoke cleared, and the whole ship was in pieces. Luckily, the engine was still in perfect condition. A broken tablet lied on the floor, and LOL-Boss ran over to it. ”I’m LOL-Boss!!” LOL-Boss panicked Suddenly, the bushes next to Narwhal rustled, and a kid with black spikey hair popped out. Narwhal was startled, and fell back. He brought out his laser pistol and aimed it at Nate ”Who are you?” Narwhal asked ”Woah, woah, woah! Chill! Put down the gun!” The kid calmed Narwhal Narwhal dropped the gun, and kicked it away. ”Okay, my name is Nathan Von Wright #2. But you can just call me Nate.” The kid said. He pointed at the ship. "Seems your in a bit of a pickle." Nate said. "Yes, yes we are." Narwhal said. "Do you think you can help us?" "I suppose.." Nate said scratching his chin. "We do have some spare ships. I can lend you one....for a price." "Okay..." Narwhal said, catching on. "What kind of currency dya use? Sand Dollars? Likes? Flerboes? "Nononono." Nate said. "I don't want money....." ”I’m invited to a Dope Cocktail that my friend Temmie is holding, however, he’s holding it on Mythical Mountain. A place on the neighboring planet of Planet GC. If you can give me a ride after I help you, then we have a deal.” Nate stuck his hand out. ”Okay...” Narwhal said, while reaching out his hand. ”Wait a minute! You aren’t gonna betray me?” Narwhal pulled back his hand ”Yeah...?“ Nate calmed Narwhal ”Okay then, DEAL!” Narwhal grabbed Nate’s hand and shook it. Chapter 3 - Race to Mythical Mountain Nate led the Narwhals 2 a docking station. "We have tree vacant ships that no one is using." Nate explained. "So you can pick one." Narwhal looked at the ships. They all looked pretty much the same, accept each had some art on the side of the ship. The first ship had a picture of veteran hero BiggerNate91. the second was a picture of Gollum firing a pistol. and finally, the third was Joe Moralite battling and defeating Sayic. "I guess I'll pick the one with Moraloite on it." Narwhal said. "Great choice! Nate said. They all got in the ship, and headed off towards Planet Peculia, home of mythical Mountain. ----------------------------- "It seems there with Wright, sir!" A spy said. "Excellent!" Dorian said. "Track them!" __FORCETOC__ Category:Joe Moraliste Category:Stories